Blood
by Jasper's Girl forever
Summary: Sequel to Mechanic for Vampwolf22. We've seen Jacob's favorite little kink, now we get to see Emma's.


Blood

A/N: This is the sequel to mechanic. Hopefully it's good; I haven't been in a writing mood lately. Oh well, I guess…

Jacob didn't think it was bad, exactly. It was just showing off a little. Making Emma giggle every once in a while never seemed like a bad thing. He just liked it when he paid attention to him. Not in a selfish way, but in a way that made him feel important to her. That she loved him.

He was making her dinner and she was sitting at the counter. He smirked and twirled the knife in his hand. "Jake, you're gonna lose a hand one day!" she giggled, watching the silver and black spin in his hand. "Nah, I'm too cool for- aah!" the sound he made caused her to jump.

The blade had slipped, slicing open his palm. He let out a low growl at the pain, reaching for a dish rag to clean up the blood pooling in his palm. He was about to when he felt Emma's small hand gently curl around his wrist. "Wait…" she said, her voice edgy. He couldn't believe what he saw next.

Her lips brushed over the pulse point on his wrist before she dipped her tongue into the small pool for blood, shivering in delight at the taste. "Mm…" her eyes fluttered closed, savoring the taste. Her face flushed slightly when they opened again. "You taste so good…" she muttered softly, almost sounding breathless.

He could feel the heat gathering in his groin just at the sound of her voice. Her lips were stained red with his blood. "Emma…" that was all he could say. She bit her lip, looking back down at his hand.

His wound had closed already, only a light pink scar to remain. "I-I'm sorry…" she said, quickly wiping her lips in shame. She wanted more. Yearned for more. And he could see it. "Don't be…" he whispered in her ear, 'accidentally' exposing his neck to her. She whimpered quietly as she could hear the roar of his pulse so clearly.

"Go ahead…"

She didn't need to be told twice. She locked her hands around his neck and sunk her teeth into his pulse point.

His breath became ragged as he let out a low groan. He felt so many things at once. Her hands on his neck, a stray drop of blood slowly sliding down his neck… her legs wrapping themselves possessively around his waist. He couldn't deny how good her having him in this position turned him on.

Emma was lost. Lost in the sweet, taste of his blood, the radiating heat of his body. All of him. Her body started to move of its own accord, grinding down against his hips, making him moan. "Emma…" he growled in her ear, pressing her head closer to his neck.

She whimpered.

Emma pulled back only for his lips to crash against hers in a passionate, hungry kiss. Her hands scrambled to his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. His tongue slid against her bottom lip, demanding entrance to her mouth in which she so eagerly supplied.

He devoured her mouth, strangely aroused by the metallic taste of his own blood. She gasped for breath as he pulled away. "Oh Jake…" she whimpered, seeing the wolfish look in his eyes. She wanted him. Now.

One more grind of her hips and he picked her up.

He stumbled trying to get her to his bed, pressing her against the wall occasionally. But she didn't care. The pressure of his body against hers only fueled her desire further.

Her back hit the matress and her body bounced up against his. He groaned. Her hands fumbled with his clothes, tugging and jerking them off. He grew impatient with the fastenings and zippers on hers and simply tore them off. She bit her lip at his sudden roughness.

"Bite me again..." he whispered huskily in her ear, nipping at the shell.

She grew dizzy at his tone and weakly bit into his skin. He moaned against her ear.

She pulled back long enough to beg, "Take me Jake." before latching back onto his neck. He parted her thighs and with no word of warning thrust himself as deeply as he could inside her. She gave a weak, muffled moan against his neck and bucked her hips up to meet his. He took no time to let her adjust before he started to move at a blinding, rough pace.

"O-Oh Jake... J-Jacob!" she cried out, clingling to his shoulders. He kissed her fiercly, loving the taste of his blood on her sweet, plump lips. She reached her hands up and gripped the headboard, using it to thrust her hips back up against her lover's. He tore his lips fom hers to ravish the creamy skin of her neck. she gasped in pleasure, panting out his name as many times as she could form it on her trembling lips.

Every cry he heard simply drove him closer to the brink of release. He could tell she was close as well from the tightness around him. "J-Jacob... s-so close..." she managed to stutter out. He gripped her hips, using his grip to thrust at an angle that made her writhe and scream for him.

She finally, with one last scream of his name, came, tightening around him and sinking her teeth into his neck once more. That alone sent him over the edge, tightening his grip on her hips as he came.

The two lay there, waiting for their heartbeats to slow to a normal pace.

"Wow..." Emma breathed, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Very..." he said, pulling her close to him. She snuggled against his warm body.

"Emma?"

"Hm?"

"It's times like these where I'm really glad you bought black sheets."

All he could do was chuckle as her face turned blood red.

A/N: And that's the end. Today has been too weird... this freshman kid at lunch licked his lips at me... DO NOT WANT! Anyways, Vampwolf22, I hope this was to your satisfaction. :)

Ciao until next time.


End file.
